The Lady, or The Panther?
by Spot's Zephyr
Summary: What do a mysterious woman, a panther, and Ian Nottigham have in common? More than Irons wants known... Eventual IanSara, GabeOC Rated for graphic content.
1. Escape

The Lady… or…. The Panther?

By Crystal Anne Lourdes

_Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the show or comic Witchblade. They belong to much more talented, although incredibly foolish, individuals. Lianna however is mine, please don't use her without prior written consent._

Chapter 1: Escape

It was the smell of smoke combined with the strobe lights of the alarm system that finally succeeded in breaking through the veil of sleep. Lianna's eyes snapped open, the amber orbs quickly scanning the darkness of her cell coming to a disbelieving stop on the open door. In a far distant portion of her mind she realized the generator must had been damaged. Running on an instinct honed by a lifetime of captivity and abuse Lianna lunged for the opening.

Smoke was just beginning to creep through the openings at either end of the corridor. Moving to the lower levels would be risky but Lianna wasn't sure exactly how many floors rose above her own. She made her way carefully to the stairs, sweeping her gaze back and forth searching for a window or guards. The sound of voices floated down the stair shaft and she slipped quietly through the first unlatched door she found. It seemed a doubly fortuitous thing then that there was a single window at the opposite end of the empty hall.

The few open doors she passed appeared as empty labs and offices, already evacuated. Lianna wondered how long it would take for someone to check her cell. The window was grated but a sufficient application of force cleared the opening. She was five stories up. There was no fire escape and the sound of voices were beginning to come back toward the stairwell door. A few of the clearer words made it obvious her disappearance had been discovered.

Climbing up onto the sill, Lianna leaned forward and felt the air rush over her. A few twists later, pads landed lightly on concrete and Lianna was up and running. Freedom was assured as she slid easily into the shadows, leaving no trace of her passage behind.

_ANI tend not to like begging, however if you don't let me know that you liked it, I can't feel comfortable in adding to it. Chapter 2 is almost finished, longer than this I promise, and I would like to know if anyone is interested in reading it. So just review and let me know… simple really. Crystal_


	2. Marking

The Lady… or…. The Panther?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the show or comic Witchblade. They belong to much more talented, although incredibly foolish, individuals. Lianna however is mine, please don't use her without prior written consent._

_Warning: Graphic description of crime scene ahead. If you have a weak stomach consider yourself warned!_

Chapter 2: Marking

"Dear God." Sara Pezzini was only partially prepared by her partner's exclamation for the gruesome sight that she walked in on.

Sara was tempted to close her eyes to block out the scene but the Witchblade was already growing warm on her wrist, waiting for her guard to drop for even a second. The victim appeared to be nailed by his hands to the exposed rafters. What was left of his bodily fluids could still be seen sliding down his uncoiled intestines. The only thing Sara could think was that he'd only been partially eviscerated. Something had interrupted the murderer in the midst of the slaughter.

While Jake talked with the first uniforms on scene, Sara moved to the edge of the room, searching the shadowed corners and doorways for anything the officers may have overlooked. The dust was almost completely undisturbed with the exception of a single clear path leading out one of the rear emergency exits. The one presumably that had set off the alarm system. Though how the building had been entered in the first place without the alarm sounding was still a mystery. A broom sitting beside the cleared area appeared to be the method by which the dust was removed. She was about to call one of the men over to check the handle for prints when the Witchblade warmed and tightened on her wrist. When Sara looked down at the active stone she caught sight of something in the very edge of the dust. Bending closer, Sara still couldn't figure out what type of print she was looking at. The stone of the Blade swirled rapidly drawing Sara into a replay of events.

A dark shadow moving low along the walls, a large man turning with a look of surprise and terror crossing his features before he turned and fled, the smaller shadow chasing him closely. Just as the door swung shut the view changed and Sara found herself staring directly into wide amber eyes. Cat's eyes.

Shaking the image out of her head, Sara pushed the door open with her sleeves and stepped out into the snowy alley. Most of the snow had been trampled to slush, leaving it impossible to tell different footprints apart. Sara walked carefully into the shadows, hoping to find a glimpse of something unusual.

"Pez." Sara jumped at the voice of her dead partner and turned to see Danny crouched next to a dumpster.

"Geez Danny, is there ever a time when you won't try to give me a heart attack?" Sara joked heading toward him.

"Carefully Sara, she's just a bit upset." Danny warned and immediately Sara thought he'd found her a witness to the murder and moved more cautiously.

She almost jumped out of her skin at what greeted her when she finally came around the metal bin and she hastily backpedaled away from the low growl emitting from the large black cat. The animal set its head down on lethal looking paws and stared at the swirling bracelet on Sara's wrist. Sara's accusatory glare was completely missed by Danny, who was watching the cat with a look of mild confusion on his face.

"Relax, Pez." Danny said soothingly, still watching the animal. "She doesn't want to hurt you. She _is_ curious though. Let her smell you."

"Has being dead impaired your sanity, partner?" Sara remarked dryly. "That thing's liable to take my hand off."

"Trust me, Sara. She won't harm you. Just get down on her level and let her inspect you."

Against her better judgment, Pez squatted down and automatically held out the arm with the Witchblade on it. Both females watched each other warily as, with a few tentative starts, the black head reached out to nuzzle Sara's outstretched hand. In a moment of surprised tenderness Sara scratched gently behind a triangular ear, gratified by the feline's low purr.

The Witchblade blazed and spiraled, startling the pair, but Sara found herself unable to pull her hand away. She watched in fascination as the lights of the Blade rose like fireflies from the stone before stroking over the ebony fur. What remained in their wake were two interlocking white circles identical to the scar on Sara's skin. The sign of the Witchblade.

When the Witchblade became dormant once more Sara stepped back, looking for Danny but he had disappeared as suddenly as he'd arrived. The feline stood slowly and padded over to stand beside Sara, moving to keep in step when she would have walked away.

Pez looked down at the animal and sighed. The Blade had marked the cat, an obvious sign that she was meant to be around. It was an almost subconscious decision on Sara's part, but she glanced down and smiled.

"Wait here, then, and I'll come back with a car to take you in." She murmured.

The cat settled once again behind the dumpster, amber eyes closing slightly. Sara's only concern as she walked back around the building was how she could possibly explain the presence of a four hundred pound panther to her anti-pets landlord.

_ANHope you liked it. As promised it was longer than Chapter 1. Thanks heaps to my first reviewers: Emely Raines It is Zephyr…but thanks for asking, Spin11, Ixchel72. It felt great to know someone who didn't know me actually read this. Chapter 3 may be a bit longer in coming but I swear it will come. So now all that's left is for you to review and let me know what you thought… simple really. Crystal_


	3. Orders

The Lady… or…. The Panther?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the show or comic Witchblade. They belong to much more talented, although incredibly foolish, individuals. Lianna however is mine, please don't use her without prior written consent._

_I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long and that it is significantly shorter than what I'd have liked it to be. I'm in the midst of writing chapter four along with an LOTR fic and a six page research paper about the destruction of Egyptian monuments and tombs. Be patient with me, please._

_I am also looking for a beta. If you're interested let me know. _

Chapter 3: Orders

To a regular observer the scene would be a familiar one. A fair haired, cold looking man sat relaxed behind his desk, washed in the light of a single fixture. Behind him, wrapped in shadow, a stronger man presented a façade of subservience. The illusion was almost perfect, unless you looked into the dark man's eyes where the fire of intelligence burned.

Kenneth Irons as yet remained unaware of his servant's growing willfulness. A fact that served Ian Nottingham well. Irons' ignorance on what Ian did once loosed from his sight allowed a freedom Ian hadn't know he could achieve before the Wielder. Slowly, the assassin was scraping a life outside of Irons' cruel grasp.

Irons, fully expecting his orders to be carried out without question, pushed a glossy sheet across his desk. Nottingham moved precisely around the desk and lifted the black and white photo. He studied the woman carefully, trying to determine what his master wanted with the striking beauty. Long dark hair appeared to be restrained in a tight braid that fell well past a slender waist. Her limbs, encased in a simple one piece jumpsuit, gave the impression of grace and power echoed in the slight Asiatic features of her face.

Ian looked up slightly, waiting for the importance of the woman to be revealed. Kenneth steepled his fingers and looked over them casually. Ian's response made it clear to Irons that his servant did not suspect the truth of the female's identity.

"She is a threat to me." Irons began without preamble. "And poses an obstacle to the Wielder. Find her and bring her to me."

Ian nodded and swept out of the room, hiding his confusion until the door clicked firmly shut behind him. The assignment was not all that unusual, he'd often dealt with such 'problems'. The situation that set his instincts twitching was the lack of information he'd just been given about his target. There was no name, no vital statistics. Nothing that would help him track this woman. It seemed almost as if Irons expected this woman to seek Ian out and only wanted to ensure the proper reaction. Ian was hardly comfortable with being left in the dark. He'd have to do some digging on his own.

He wanted to know why he was being so openly manipulated. And see if he could possibly turn it to his advantage.

_ANHope this helps set more things in order. Be sure to let me know what you think. Thanks again to my reviewers: you know who you are ;)! As soon as my paper is done I'll get chapter four up. Promise! Crystal_


	4. Confrontation

The Lady… or…. The Panther?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the show or comic Witchblade. They belong to much more talented, although incredibly foolish, individuals. Lianna however is mine, please don't use her without prior written consent._

_So I know I said that after the Egypt paper I would update but my sounding board and I had a fight so I have no one to discuss this story with. Hence there has been a certain lack of inspiration. I'm rewatching my tapes of the show though so hopefully something will give soon._

_Also, has anyone else noticed the emblem on Sara's white t-shirt during the episode in Season 2 where Ian asks the Black Dragons to kill her? I guess I was just blind the first fifty or so times around._

_I am still desperate for a beta as I've noticed and corrected a few annoying mistakes in the first three chapters. Help and brainstorming would certainly be appreciated._

Chapter 4: Confrontations

The only sounds that night in Sara Pezzini's apartment were the glide of cloth as the Wielder shifted within a vision and the deep resonant breathing of the alert panther hidden in the shadows. The activity of the Witchblade had disturbed the feline's rest and she searched for the cause of an extra surge of energy that couldn't be explained by Sara's dreams. There was no movement to indicate a disturbance but amber eyes, accustomed to lack of light, were able to spot the deeper blackness of a body sitting watchfully on the fire escape.

The panther growled and slowly padded to a window on the other side of the apartment. It was an easy thing to slip out of the partially open bathroom window and climb silently to the roof. She settled on her front paws and watched the intruder from above. He showed no indication of leaving and when he reached carefully toward the window, lifting the sill on silent runners, the cat snarled and sprang into action.

Ian sat quietly outside Sara's bedroom, watching his lady thrash in the net of vision. The Witchblade heightened her agitation but refused to share any images with him. It seemed to Ian that there was a conspiracy to keep him ignorant. Sara let loose a particularly vicious cry and Ian clenched his fists tightly before reaching for the window. He'd created an opening of about an inch before an inhuman scream rent the silence. Ian noticeably jumped and looked around frantically for the source but saw only darkness.

"You are trespassing." A female voice rang clearly from the shadows.

Ian turned, instantly on guard. When the voice's owner stepped into the muted illumination of the moonlight Ian sucked in a harsh breath of surprise. Her picture had not given a true sense of the strength emanating from her slender form, nor of the regal anger shining from eyes whose golden-bronze flare could be seen despite the lack of light.

Her presence confirmed what Irons had told him, but her words confused him. Without meaning to Ian fell back on decades of training and attacked without thought, intent on protecting Lady Sara. As fast as he moved, his opponent countered him with moves designed to force him to follow her further from Sara's apartment. Ian grew frustrated at the game the woman seemed to be playing. Her ability to block his attacks made it clear she was a skilled fighter but she did not advance upon him.

The were far from their starting point when Ian noticed her glance to the horizon. Unintentionally he followed her gaze and noticed the beginning of false dawn. When he turned back the woman was gone. In the blink of an eye Ian had lost her. Mr. Irons would not be pleased. Ian briefly considered heading back to check on Sara, but just the his phone vibrated softly reminding him it was time to return to the estate.

With one last sweeping glance across the rooftop, Ian turned toward his home, completely ignorant of the substantial shadow weaving into the darkness behind him, intent on learning his destination.

She sped silently behind him, inwardly amazed at how fast he could move. Twice she almost lost him, only regaining his trail because of her keen sense of smell. As they twisted and turned through the maze of city streets she tried desperately to figure out where they were headed. When the buildings began to thin out into nicer houses with yards and fences she felt her hackles rise. A vague memory of this place stirred her unease.

When her prey stopped at a large iron gate and waited for a retinal scan to acknowledge him she nearly shifted in shock. The building before her stood silhouetted by the rising sun and brought to the surface of her mind such raging terror that she could barely control her physical reactions. Without stopping to thing, she turned and fled as fast as her limbs would take her. Back toward the relative safety of the Witchblade's protection.

_AN Be sure to let me know what you think. Without a muse the only inspiration I'm getting is from reviews! (That wasn't really supposed to rhyme.) Crystal_


End file.
